Never Meant To Be
by xakemii
Summary: Ginny thinks she loves Viktor Krum. Can one dance at the Yule Ball change her feelings? Written for the Fragments Challenge. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Was written for "The Fragment Challenge." **

**Originally, it was Ginny/Viktor for Falling in Love, but that was absolutely killing me to write, so I changed it to Falling Out of Love. Still, hardest thing I've ever attempted to write. Many thanks to Kerri.

* * *

**

Ginny was about to be sick. She hated Hermione with every bone in her body at this moment. Ginny sighed as Neville pulled her up to dance. It was the Yule Ball. Ginny had asked Neville, knowing that no one else would. Hopefully, he wouldn't get the wrong idea. She tried to look like she was enjoying herself, for Neville's sake, but while his hands were on her waist; she couldn't help but wish he were someone else. Someone taller, someone older, someone stronger, and someone that was always on her mind and someone she thought she loved.

Hermione spun by her, her arms around Viktor Krum. Ginny held back the urge to cry. She smiled though, giving Hermione thumbs up. It wasn't fair. Hermione didn't love Viktor, she didn't even like him. She was only using him to upset Ron.

"I'm going to get a drink, maybe head upstairs," Ginny stopped suddenly, gently pushing Neville away from her. He shrugged, as if though he had expected this to happen, and dropped his hands from her waist. Ginny scuttled away quickly, biting back her tears. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, it wasn't like her. Instead of heading towards where the drinks were, she headed in the opposite direction, where she could leave the ball.

Ginny sat down on the stairs. She no longer had it in her to hold back, and let the tears run freely down her cheeks. She lifted her knees to her chest, dropping her head in her hands. It wasn't long before someone joined her.

"You okay?" Hermione sat down beside her, with tear stained cheeks.

"I came with the wrong person," Ginny sniffed. "Not that I don't like Neville, but he's just a friend."

"Same. Viktor's nice, but I don't like him." Hermione patted her friend on the shoulder, before pulling her into a hug. "Who did you want to go with?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione, wondering whether she should tell the truth. She knew Hermione would feel bad, but maybe that wasn't a bad idea. How could one of her best friends not realize that she was in love with someone? Ginny sighed. Why did she always fall for the wrong people? When she was eleven, it was Harry, the Chosen One who would never see her as someone other than his best mate's little sister. Now it was Viktor Krum, the world's best seeker and international quidditch player, also, he was four years older than her.

"Oh no," Hermione gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "It's Viktor, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Ginny whispered. Hermione bit her lip; a steady flow of apologizes streaming from her mouth all at once. Ginny didn't listen though, and instead stared at the group of dancing couples. Neville was now dancing with Luna and Viktor had taken to dancing with Lavender Brown. Ginny no longer hated Hermione, but she had taken on a whole new angle with Lavender. Everyone knew Lavender hooked up with anyone and everyone, but that was all Ginny knew about her, as she had never really gotten to know her. Now, Ginny didn't particularly want to get to known her.

"You could go and ask him," Hermione suggested weakly. Hermione had guessed that Ginny wasn't listening any more, and had stopped apologizing, though she was genuinely sorry. Ginny cocked her head to the side, considering the idea. A few moments passed, but she eventually nodded.

Ginny stood, approaching Viktor slowly. She was four years younger than him, what if he laughed at her? What if he didn't take her seriously? It wouldn't be a surprise if he didn't. Even with every nerve in her body forbidding her to, she lifted her head, looking Lavender straight in the eye. She murmured something in Lavender's ear, choking back laughter as Lavender ran away screaming.

Viktor smiled down at Ginny, before placing his hands on her waist. Ginny sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was perfect, everything she had ever dreamed. Viktor gripped her tighter; she took this as a good sign and hesitantly placed her head on his shoulder. Ginny thought she heard him chuckle, but ignored it, and instead focused on shifting her head into a more comfortable position.

"Vat is wrong?" Viktor looked down at the young girl in his arms. Ginny wasn't sure what, but something didn't seem right. For the second time that night, tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Who do you love, Viktor?" Ginny asked quietly.

"'Ermione," he answered quickly, and just as quietly. "But I know I vill not 'ave 'er."

Ginny tried once more to shift her head though knew it would be in vain. As much as she wanted to, she didn't feel comfortable in his arms.

Ginny didn't know it at the time, but that was the night she stopped loving Viktor Krum.


End file.
